Juho
Juho (咒宝) is the 12th seat of the Council of Twelve. He is one of several members that tends to question Masamori's choices in meetings, and is usually among the first to reject Masamori's ideas and disapprove of his tone. However, they end up working together (very reluctantly) when the Sousui invades the Shadow Organization headquarters. Appearance Juho has dark hair and keeps the lower half of his face masked. Personality Juho tends to be very direct, often past the point of rudeness. He is extremely proud and easily irritated if anyone questions him. Plot 'The Final Five' Juho is seen at a council meeting and is worried at the amount of members that are being lost. Meian explains to the other members that Kagen Shiromi handed in his badge of office and his resignation letter, while Kidoin was persuaded not to resign but she has refused to attend the meetings. The group is predictably upset by this, but Meian urges them to unite so that the Shadow Organization will survive. Masamori is just starting his report on the attack on the Ougi Clan when Zero attacks the headquarters, raining countless swords all over the buildings. Immediately after, the stolen Ougi subordinates are transported in as the Sousui's ground troops. Juho and the remaining council members decide to go into direct combat. Juho tells Masamori to bring down his Kekkai as they cant attack with it up, when Masamori tries to persuade him against this Juho coldly tells him that he can't tell him what to do. Juho then explains his powers and notes to Masamori that his power can't provide soldiers or make preparations as he creates Shikigami and then begins to create dragon holes.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 310 Despite the enhanced power that he is getting from the mountain, his attacks are being repelled by the enemies own Kekkai. Juho unleashes his power on the enemies and the Shadow Organizations subordinates all at once, much to the shock of Masamori. Juho affirms that he could care less for the subordinates or the mentally controlled men and that it would be better if they were corpses. Masamori looks at him confused to which Juho explains that they have Gaiji Kusaribe (who can raise the dead as undead soldiers). Masamori asks Juho to take back what he said earlier as its not ok to just kill humans excessively. Juho responds that this is a decision made to save the Shadow Organization and that no matter how many limbs are ripped of as long as the head (the Council of Twelve) remains, the Shadow Organization can be resurrected any number of times as in reality the rank and file don't matter. Masamori tells him that he is the worst but Juho casually responds that he is just to new and that if he really wanted to be useful he would go and dispell the enemies Kekkai so that he can attack with a Dragon pulse that will end the battle. The battle continues until a giant Ayakashi rises prompting Juho to note that Meian must have dabbled in the forbidden arts as he has created two Kurokabuto. Shortly the Sousui flies above the battle and releases numerous mind control sea serpents to rain down on the combatants.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 311 Juho and the rest of combatants are easily placed under the control of the Sousui.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 312, pages 2-4 'War At Hakuma' During the war at Hakuma, Juho targets and seriously wounds Nura Kidoin's demon Haku, causing her to lose her focus. Juho is later incapacitated by Shichirou Ougi.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 334, page 14 After the Shadow Organization is reformed, Juho is forced to participate by Tatsuki.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 345, page 10 Powers & Abilities Earth Magic: Juho uses earth-based magic which requires him to be in direct contact with the ground. To preform his spells he essentially align himself with the dragon pulses of the earth and manipulate that power.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 310, page 11 *'Dragon Hole': Juho draws a hole upon the ground and stands upon it creating a network of smaller holes extending from the main one. He can make fire any number of energy pillars from the holes. These energy pillars extend far up into the sky.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 310, pages 14-16 The more spiritually powerful the land is the more powerful and limitless the dragon pulses he summons are.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 311, pages 4-5 Shikigami: Juho carries numerous pieces of paper that he can infuse with power creating humanoid servants to act as aids and soldiers from him.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 310, pages 11-12 References Navigation Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Organization Executives Category:Characters